The long term outcome of this project will be a highly sensitive, rapid, robust analytical technique that can be broadly employed by neuroscientists and neurologists to monitor real-time changes in adenosine and related molecules in the brain. This research will allow further study of the involvement of these compounds in the neuronal injury induced by stroke or epilepsy, in neurodegenerative disorders such as Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease or Alzheimer's disease and in psychiatric disorders such as schizophrenia and addictive behaviour. The basis of this analytical technique is the dramatic fluorescence enhancement of an adenosine derivative by a buffer containing -cyclodextrin. The fluorescence enhancement of the derivative will allow analysis of biological samples by capillary electrophoresis with laser-induced fluorescence detection. Reaction kinetics and fluorescence will be optimized, followed by analytical and pharmacological validation of the technique. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The long term outcome of this project will be a highly sensitive, rapid, robust analytical technique that can be broadly employed by neuroscientists and neurologists to monitor real-time changes in Adenosine and related molecules in the brain. This will allow to further study the involvement of these compounds in the neuronal injury induced by stroke or epilepsy, in neurodegenerative disorders such as Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease or Alzheimer's disease and in psychiatric disorders such as schizophrenia and addictive behavior.